


【纲白】看雪

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 满足他的一切任性要求
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【纲白】看雪

沢田纲吉知道对白兰讲道理是没用的。他不记仇，也不会憎恨。白兰也不是说一套做一套的那种人，他随心所欲，只做他想做的。他慢慢地也不再劝他，因为他知道白兰不会听。他想回来的时候自己便回来了。纲吉在工作之余会想他，临睡前脑海里也是白兰的身影。他猜测他在哪儿做些什么，偶尔失眠也是因为白兰。

一连失联数日后的一个午后，白兰推开他办公室的门径直走进来，在沙发上伸了个懒腰便躺下了，眯着眼但又不显得特别困倦。

“纲吉君，南面的山上下雪了。”

“怎么可能？现在是夏天。”

纲吉在浏览文件，一时有些忙不过来。但他的视线会时而越过纸张看向沙发上的人。不知道过了多久，白兰翻了个身，屈肘枕着脑袋，一手垂下沙发，有一下没一下地戳着几片躺在地板上的凋谢的花瓣。

“纲吉君，南面的山上下雪了。”

“……要我陪你去看吗？”


End file.
